


Give Me More Than Your Touch

by psychoglambert



Category: Adam Lambert - Fandom, Adam Lambert/Tommy Joe Ratliff - Fandom, Tommy Joe Ratliff - Fandom
Genre: Adam - Freeform, Adam Lambert - Freeform, Ashley - Freeform, Ashley Dzerigian - Freeform, Brian - Freeform, Brian London - Freeform, Dzerigian, Glambert - Freeform, Joe - Freeform, Jordon, Lambert - Freeform, London, M/M, Male/Male, Ratliff, Rick - Freeform, Rick Jordon - Freeform, Tommy - Freeform, Tommy Joe Ratliff - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoglambert/pseuds/psychoglambert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A movie night with friends turns Adam's & Tommy's friendship upside-down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me More Than Your Touch

Title: Give Me More Than Your Touch

Author: psychoglambert

Rating: MA-18+

Pairing: Adam Lambert/Tommy Joe Ratliff

Summary: A movie night with friends turns Adam's and Tommy's world upside down as they explore their feelings for each other. 

Note: Some of the sexual practices depicted in this work of fiction may be inappropriate to some readers. Viewer discretion is advised.

Disclaimer: This is a non-profit non-commercial work of fiction useing the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events here in actually occurred. Or that the attitudes or behaviors decribed are ingaged in or condoned by the real person's whose names are used without permission. The author intends no offense to anyone. The events appearing in the following text are products entirely of the author's imagination and are not meant to be in any way taken as having actually happened. The author owns none of the characters.

                                                                                                               

  

 

Adam takes another sip of his vodka, looking out of the corner of his eyes toward his best friend, Tommy.  

 

The whole glamband is watching a movie in the suite Adam rented, on the 52" flat screen TV. Adam is sitting on the edge of the bed, Tommy next to him, Ashley on Tommy's other side, and Brian and Rick are behind them. Only halfway through the Evil Dead movie that Tommy insisted on watching, they've already had to pause the movie twice for Tommy to go to the bathroom. But he keeps drinking his whiskey, leaning foward and focused on the movie. And that would be fine if he wouldn't be squirming around, shifting this way and that, distracting everyone. 

 

After another squirming session, Adam's had enough. He grabs the remote and pauses the movie, sighing. "Go to the bathroom, Tommy."

 

Tommy grins. "Thanks." And zips off to the bathroom. 

 

"Honestly!" Ashley yells after him. "You're worse than us women!" Everybody laughs, including Adam. He spins his spike bracelet around on his wrist, fingering the spikes. Ashley and Brian get up to get more popcorn and drinks while Rick checks his phone. He can hear Tommy pissing. Adam glances over at the bathroom, seeing Tommy just left the door wide open. No shame, that one, Adam thinks with a grin. When he glances back, he catches a glimpse of Tommy tucking his dick back in his pants. Adam stares, watching Tommy zip up. He feels his pants tighten around his crotch and the unmistakable feeling of arousal. He glances down, eyes widening to see his dick straining against his the zipper on his tight sparkly zebra print jean-meggings. Adam quickly grabs a fleece throw from the bed, covering up his lap. He doesn't need to make an excuse for that. 

 

Tommy comes back out of the bathroom, settling down on the bed and leaning his head on Adam's shoulder. Adam's always found Tommy hot, sexy, in fact, and when they've been playing around on stage, sometimes Adam wishes it wasn't just playing. How can he not want that sexy little kitty? You'd have to be crazy not to want him. He snakes an arm around Tommy, pulling him closer. Many times the glamtroupe has teased Adam and Tommy for being so cuddly-but who gives a fuck? It's not like they've fucked. Although Adam sometimes wishes they would. 

 

Ashley hands Adam a cosmo. "Here, drink up."

 

"Thanks," Adam says, taking a long drink from it. He gives Tommy a kiss on the side of his head, leaning against his shoulder. 

 

After the movie has ended (and three more pauses for bathroom breaks, one of which was Adam's), the glamband starts to leave. Only Brian and Tommy are left, cleaning up the rest of the mess.

 

"Well, I better get going here," Tommy says, sighing. 

 

"Me too," Brian agrees.

 

Adam notices Tommy squirming around, squeezing his legs together. "Glitterbaby, there's the door," Adam says, pointing towards the bathroom. 

 

"Umm, thanks, but no thanks. I have to take a shower when I go back so I'll just go in there," Tommy says with a grin. 

 

Adam and Brian make 'grossed out' faces, but inside, Adam's screaming. Fuck! That's so hot. Tommy standing there, letting a stream out while letting the water run over his hair...Adam can feel his hard-on coming back, pressing up tight against his zipper. Ouch. No more fantisies about my best friend in the shower, he thinks.

 

"Adam?" Tommy breaks Adam out of his trance. "You still there?" he says, laughing. 

 

"Yeah," Adam says, running a hand through his dark hair. 

 

Brian gives Adam a hug. "I gotta go to bed now. Bye, glambro," he says, and walks out the door. 

 

Tommy grabs his DVD from the table and comes over to Adam. He wraps his arms around him, squeezing tightly. Adam hugs Tommy back harder, engulfing the small blonde in his arms. "Bye, Tommy. I love you," he says, kissing the top of Tommy's head. They've always said 'I love you' in a brotherly way, but sometimes Adam feels there's something more there. 

 

"Love you too," Tommy says, reaching up and pecking a kiss on the corner of Adam's mouth. Tommy can be very foward on stage, but alone, he's a little timid when it comes to kissing him. Must just be a Tommy thing.

 

After Tommy walks out, Adam walks back towards the bed, looking at the door his 'crush' (if you could call it that) just walked out of. A black object hanging from the coatrack catches his eye. Adam goes to look at who's it is, knowing it isn't his. The leather jacket is a size small, and that immediately tells Adam that it's Tommy's. He plucks it off the hanger, Tommy's smell wafting off it whenever he moves the coat. Adam crawls back on the bed, debating whether he should bother Tommy or not by calling him to pick it up. I think it can wait-I don't think he'll be needing it anytime soon, Adam thinks. He tosses the coat beside him, reclining back against the pillows. His eyes drift shut, thinking about certain things. Like a blonde-haired guitarist. Next thing Adam knows, his dick is straining against his tight pants, and Adam can smell Tommy like he's really laying next to him. After a moment's hesitation, Adam unzips his meggings (man-leggings) and tugs them down. Since he's not wearing any underwear, he can start to work right away. His hand strokes his erected dick, getting down to buisness right away. Adam reaches over into his nightstand drawer, and pulls out a bottle of lotion. He smears some on his hands, getting them lubed up. Adam turns on his side, sliding his hand down over his balls and to his ass. He rubs the taught muscles around his hole, easing himself open. Adam slides his fingers in, scissoring inside. He realizes his head's buried in Tommy's coat when Tommy's scent comes even stronger to him. "Yes," he moans, stretching himself. Again, Adam reaches into the nightstand, this time pulling a vibrating dildo out. He applies plently of lube, getting it slicked up. Then he places it at his hole, the steel end seeming too big to be able to slip inside. He eases it in, the cool metal slipping up easily. He groans loudly, pushing it up farther until it hits his prostate. His hips buck up, legs spreading for more. "Tommyyy...."Adam draws out, not thinking. He suddenly stops when he hears himself, thinking about what he wants. Well that's stupid, he thinks. Of course I want Tommy. I've always wanted him. Adam smiles, thinking he has the answer. But have you always dreamed about him letting your cock inside of him? His inner self asks. 

 

Adam shakes it off, taking a deep breath of Tommy's jacket. He slowly slides the dildo in and out of his ass, the wet smacking sounds mixed with Tommy Smell turning him harder. He grabs his iPhone from where it was abandoned on the nightstand, flipping through his photos. He taps on one Tommy had tweeted, of himself in a pool with a drink on the poolside. 

 

Looking at Tommy's sexy expression, his bare shoulders, the cute little birthmark on the front of his shoulder, Tommy's chest, his hair still fluffy because Tommy refuses to let it get wet for a picture, he doesn't realize he's coming until he feels a shudder go through his body, and then he's ejaculating all over the bedsheets. Adam lays there, thinking about him, until he falls asleep, pantless, Tommy's coat laying beside him, and Tommy's face staring back at him through his iPhone.

 

 

                                                                                            

 

 

Tommy!" I yell as I relentlessly drive into his tight little ass, the ring of muscles at the entrance contracting as I go out, and stretching over my 10-inch dick as I thrust back into him. He's crying, make-up running down his face, making him look like a psychotic raccoon. He also seems to enjoy it, as he raises up his little ass and grabs a pair of cuffs from the bedside. 

 

"Adam! Quick, put these on me before I come," he tells me, handing them over. 

 

I fumble to undo the cuffs, using the key Tommy hands back towards me. He raises his arms over his head, letting me bond him tightly. Now that he's tied up, I can do anything I want, I think, an evil grin on my face. I quickly pull out of Tommy, causing him to mew like a little injured kitten. Ha. No wonder that name fits so well. Pretty Kitty. I flip Tommy over on his back, crawling up on his chest. 

 

"What are you doing?" Tommy asks, a questioning look in his blacked eyes. 

 

"You're going to suck my cock, and take it down your throat so far, you won't be able to breath." I say, grabbing Tommy's blonde fringe and yanking it hard. Before we started, Tommy told me he liked it hard, and I have no problem delivering. I can do it either way, soft or hard, and there's no problem on living out my wildest kinky fantasies on little Kitty. 

 

I take my cock in my hand, rubbing it over Tommy's face, the leaking head making tracks of pre-come over his face. I lean down, and whisper "It's written all over your face," and then place the head at Tommy's lips. "Suck me," I say. Tommy gives me an evil grin, and keeps his mouth closed. "No. Not unless you say the magic word." Anger flares up inside me, hot and burning. I've always had an anger problem, and Tommy's not helping it. My lips set into a thing line, and I rip open the drawer of my nightstand. I pull out the nipple clamps, and waisting no time, clamp them onto Tommy's nipples. 

 

He howls, arching his back up. Tears fall down his face, and he wriggles his torso around until I sit on it. "Now will you do what I say?" Tommy opens his mouth wide without a word. "That's a good bitch," I say sliding my dick in, his warm mouth engulfing it. I pump in and out, not giving Tommy a chance for rest. Soon, my orgasm is on the edge, and Tommy is sucking harder than ever on me. As he licks around under the shaft, I go over the edge, shooting my come into Tommy's mouth, and pulling out, I wipe the rest of it on his cheek. Tommy swallows, giving me an evil grin-

 

"Adam! Open up already!" A knock at the door and a shouting voice wakes Adam up from his erotic dreams. He bolts up in bed, pulling on his boxers over his fully erected, hard, leaking dick. Fuck! How much worse can it get? he thinks. He opens the door, eyes going wide. Shouldn't have spoke so soon. "Tommy! What are you doing here?" Adam says, swallowing hard, eyes scanning down Tommy's body. 

 

He's still in his pajamas, a black thermal, long-sleeved shirt with a pair of navy blue pants decorated with fanged skulls and the word Rock on them. Tommy has his large-framed, rhinestone encrusted, tortiseshell sunglasses on, and is holding a make-up bag and some bundled up clothes. 

 

"I couldn't sleep, so I came over. Maybe being with you will help me get some beauty sleep--God knows I need it," Tommy explains. 

 

Adam glances over at the clock--4:32 A.M. Way too early to be up, Adam thinks, pulling Tommy inside. "Okay, but promise; you have to go to sleep. No gossiping, watching movies, or listening to music. Or Internet. 'Kay?"

 

"Okay." 

Adam crawls back into bed, pondering if he should take off his boxers with Tommy there. What the fuck, he thinks. Tommy's a guy--besides, he'll probably think I'm hot. Adam quickly slips them off, throwing them out from under the covers. He glances over to see Tommy staring at him. "You mind? I usually sleep naked."

Tommy quickly shakes his head, crawling under the sheets with him. "'Night, buddy." 

"G'night."

Adam drifts off to sleep, trying to ignore the throbbing between his legs. 

 

                                                                                        

 

He wakes up to a warm body pressed next to his, an arm wrapped around his chest. He looks over his shoulder to see Tommy cuddled up against him in a peaceful sleep. He looks so innocent.

Tommy stirs, sliding his hand down Adam's body to his waist. "Adam," Tommy mutters, placing a bare leg over Adam's legs. Wait. BARE LEGS?! Adam looks over to Tommy's body, seeing he took his clothes off, and is cuddled up next to him, his hard dick pressing against Adam's bare back. Adam groans, wondering how he got in this mess. Of course he likes it, but Tommy always says he's straight, even though he always is cuddling and around men. Adam doesn't want to make Tommy change his mind, just because he's Adam Lambert. That wouldn't be fair to Tommy. 

Adam shakes Tommy's shoulder, trying to wake him up. He feels himself getting aroused by the feel of Tommy's hard cock pressing against his back. Why do I always get in these shitty situations? I can't even fuck him. And plus now I'm free since me and Sauli--Adam stops his thoughts before he goes there. Since their break-up, Adam's had a silent war going on inside him. Maybe if you wouldv'e shown him more love, he would still be with you. Maybe you shouldn't have done all that with Tommy. Sauli said it wasn't that, that he just needed a break, a long-distance relationship wouldn't work too well. That maybe they would get back together sometime. But it never works like that. They've remained friends, perfectly friendly towards each other. But it sometimes still hurts--he'd loved Sauli to death, and now the place Sauli held in his heart is empty. Adam dreams at times, that Tommy could fill the hole. But 'I'm straight'. As Tommy said the minute he walked into his audition for my band. Adam shakes his feelings off, like he always does. 

"Tommy, get up, your hair's a mess," Adam says, trying to scare Tommy awake. When he still doesn't stir, he leans in and whispers into Tommy's ear. "Michael Myers is coming to get you." 

Tommy bolts awake, eyes wide. "What?" Tommy squints, covering his eyes with his hand. "Damn, it's bright." 

"I couldn't get you to wake up," Adam says, hugging Tommy tightly. "After all, the way you woke me up was unfair, too. Morning wood pressing against my back? That's one way to wake up, I guess."

Tommy gives Adam an evil grin, and launches himself at him. "What about you?" He grabs at Adam's crotch, wrapping a small, warm hand around Adam's hard cock. "Oh my," Tommy says, raising an arched brow. "You wanna fuck, fuck, fuck," Tommy taunts him, squeezing slightly. He slowly starts to pump Adam's  dick, making him groan and writhe on the bed.  "Oooh, dirty."

Adam thrusts up into Tommy's hand, his dick leaking all over Tommy's palm. He reaches down, finding Tommy's hard cock, and starts to rub the head. 

"Adam....please...oh," Tommy's voice squeaks on the last word as Adam places a wet finger on his hole, pushing in slighty. 

"You want that, don't you, you little slut. My bitchy kitty." Adam kisses Tommy's lips, sliding his tongue in. It feels different from the kisses they've shared on stage; more meaningful, somehow. The 'stage kisses' meant something to Adam, too, but this is in the privacy of their room, no pressure to please the fans. Only what they really want. 

"Adam..." Tommy trails off, backing away slightly. Damn, Adam thinks. I was too foward! Fuck you, Lambert! When will you ever learn! 

"What?" Adam says, his heart sinking a little. "You don't want me, do you. 'Cause you're straight. Sorry. I hope this doesn't change our friendship."

Tommy gives Adam a weird glance. "What? Lambert, I was going to say I was cold. I just wanted the covers on me before we started anything," Tommy says. 

Adam feels his face pale. "Oh."

"Oh," Tommy says, "and get this straight, Babyboy. I'm not straight. I'm what you call curious. Okay?"

Adam grins, feeling his heart lift. "Yes, your master Kitty. I am sorry to get your story wrong." 

Tommy laughs, grabbing Adam's hair. "You bitch! Just get your glamass over here and kiss me already."

Adam grins at Tommy, launching himself towards him. "You're gonna regret it!" He smothers Tommy with kisses, trailing down towards his crotch. He licks at the hairs there, remembering the sexy picture of Tommy hosting the NOH8 show--his pubic hairs showing above his jeans waistband, just begging to be kissed. Adam lets his tongue trail down and lick Tommy's dick, making a wet trail around the base of the shaft. He flicks his tongue over the leaking head, tasting the saltiness there. 

"Adam..." Tommy begs, spreading his legs wider. "Fuck me. I want that thick, long cock inside my ass."

It seems as if all the blood in Adam's body goes down to his dick, making it harder and longer, if that's even possible, seeing as it's already its full ten inches. "God, I love it when you talk dirty," Adam pants, licking the crease between Tommy's balls. He opens his mouth wide, and takes them into his mouth, sucking. Adam licks a trail of saliva down to his hole, and slides his tongue roughly in the entrance. He slams his face into Tommy's ass, Tommy's cock pressing against his forehead. Adam grinds his face into Tommy's wetness, and climbs up on top of him. Adam leans down to Tommy's ear. "How do you like it-rough or gentle? I'm guessing rough?" 

Tommy grins, reaching down and giving Adam's balls a hard squeeze. "You guessed right. I love my kinks."

Adam looks at Tommy for a minute before lunging over the side of the bed and grabbing Tommy's black and white striped hoodie. He wraps one sleeve around the bedpost, and grabs Tommy's arms, yanking them above his head. "You're going to get your kinks, then." Adam ties Tommy's hands together above his head, and grabs the lube from the nightstand. He sqeezes a generous amount out, warming it between his palms and applying it to his cock. 

He hears Tommy moan underneath him, watching Adam apply the lube. "Ahh...fuck me, please," he whispers, writhing under Adam. 

Adam wipes what's left of the lube on Tommy's hole, slipping inside. He wriggles his finger around, opening Tommy up for him. Adam adds another finger into his hole, scissoring inside. He kisses the inside of Tommy's thighs, and he moans softly. Adam pushes Tommy's legs up, rubbing his cock on Tommy's hole. 

"Yeah, fuck me with that pretty dick, go inside, rough, slam into me, fuck!" A spew of words come out of Tommy's mouth as Adam slides the head of his dick inside Tommy. He pauses a minute, then slams into Tommy, grinding his hips in a circle. Tommy cries out, mewling like a kitten, then growling like a cougar. Adam grabs ahold of Tommy's thighs, and pushes into him deeper. 

"Adam..." Tommy moans. "...I'm...I have to piss! Do something! I'm gonna piss all over your bed," he cries, moving his body up and down. 

Adam pulls out of Tommy, and looks around, trying to think fast. "Uhh...let me run to the bathroom!" Adam runs into the bathroom, and yanks all the white towels off the rack. He looks around, spots the shower curtain. He rips it off the hooks, bundling the items in his arms. Adam hears a whine from the other room. "I'm coming, Tommy. Hold on."

Adam runs back into the bedroom, throwing the things on the floor. 

"Untie me so I can go piss," Tommy says through gritted teeth. 

"No. I wanna do this a different way."

Tommy spots the towels and shower curtain, and puts two-and-two together. "Ohhh..Adam! I love it. You want to fuck the piss out of me!" 

Adam grins at Tommy, taking the shower curtain and spreading it underneath his body. "Lift up." He then lays the towels on top, making sure the bed is covered. "We're going to do this the sexy way. Got it?"

Tommy nods eagerly, pumping his hips in the air. "Yes! Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

Adam laughs, crawling back on top of Tommy. "You're a horny pig, you know that?"

He nods, and spreads his legs wide, inviting Adam in, hands still tied to the bedpost. 

Adam once again pushes Tommy's legs up, and drives his dick into him. "Let yourself go, Glitterbaby."

Adam watches as Tommy's face scrunches up, concentrating. Adam looks down between Tommy's legs, at the gorgeous seven inches sticking up, glistening in the low light. He watches as a stream of piss leaks out, trickling down his ass. Adam reaches out and holds Tommy's dick down, pointed toward himself. "Let it out," Adam quietly tells him. Tommy grunts, and a hot stream of piss shoots out, spraying against Adam's cock. Adam leans down and licks Tommy's dick, piss still leaking out. "Mmm, you taste good."

Tommy looks up and sees Adam licking his lips. "You did not! Now who's the kinky one?"

"I only did it because I knew you'd get off on it," Adam says, grinning. Then Adam gets a very kinky idea. He goes down on Tommy, taking his dick into his mouth, and starts to suck, doing the most amazing things with his mouth. He licks, sucks, swallows, making Tommy feel the most he's ever felt. Before Adam knows it, Tommy's grabbing his hair, pumping his hips into Adam's mouth. Adam swallows quickly, wanting to be ready. He tastes the come start to leak into his mouth, then Tommy's hot milky come shoots into his mouth, filling it, and Adam fights the urge to swallow. He keeps it in his mouth, and crawls up Tommy's panting body, towards his mouth. Adam rubs his lips on Tommy's, and he opens up, expecting a wet kiss. Oh, hell yeah, it'll be a wet kiss, he thinks, letting Tommy's load loose into his mouth. He watches as Tommy's eyes go wide, come leaking out the corners of his lips. "Don't swallow-I'm not done with it yet," Adam whispers sexily into Tommy's ear. 

Adam licks Tommy's ear, making him hold his own come in his mouth. How's this for a kink, Tommy Joe? Adam kisses Tommy, letting him spit it into his mouth again. Adam swallows Tommy's come, savouring the taste of it. 

As Adam has his eyes closed, he feels a wet warmth on his dick. He looks down to see Tommy had somehow managed to escape from his bonds, and is now currently licking Adam's cock like it's an ice-cream cone. Fuck. Adam throws his head back, letting Tommy manhandle him, not caring what Tommy does as long as he sucks him off. Tommy slides Adam's ten-inch dick into his mouth, going down his throat. He sucks hard, making Adam moan in pleasure. Adam cups the back of his head and pulls him closer, so Tommy's face is buried in Adam's pubic hair. Tommy sucks Adam, making him get closer to the edge of coming. As Tommy trails his tongue around the base of Adam's cock, Adam feels himself lose it. Before Adam can utter a warning, hot white come shoots into Tommy's mouth. Tommy pulls back in surprise, and some of Adam's come streaks on the side of his face. God, he's sexy with my come streaked across his face, Adam thinks, rubbing his cock on the morning stubble there. 

"That's what you call a facial," Tommy says, grinning like the Chesire cat. 

Adam snubs his nose at Tommy, grabbing his blonde fringe and pulling him close. "God, you smell good." Adam watches as Tommy licks the come off his face, looking up at Adam from underneath his fringe. 

"And you taste good."

Adam tackles Tommy down, laying down next to him. "Comon, we better clean up and get going. The glamband is going to be wondering were we are."

Tommy grabs a handful of Kleenex, wiping the come off his face that his tongue couldn't get. He wipes off his cock and ass too, handing Adam some Kleenex to clean up. 

After Adam and Tommy get glammed up, they head to the breakfast bar, holding hands. 

 

                                                                                        

Just before they're about to go onstage, Tommy grabs Adam's hand, and leans up to whisper in his ear. 

"When we're on there, you better give me more than your touch," Tommy threatens, nibbling Adam's ear. "Otherwise I'm not letting you finger me in the bus while we head home."

As Tommy walks away, Adam tries but fails to calm the party going on in his pants. On cue, he steps out into the bright lights, excitement building for the things to come. 

 

 

 

 

 

*The End*                                                                                          

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
